


Sleepless

by Romkole



Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: Brandon's trying to do right thing, F/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romkole/pseuds/Romkole
Summary: "Do you even sleep?"





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in russian, so basically it's translation. All mistakes are mine (I still don't have a beta).  
> Aaaaand it was before season 3 and has a lot of differences with canon.

Brandon notices something is wrong when teacher, some old dude with short-sightedness and greasy hair, sharply shouts all over the classroom:

“Miss Fricks, do I interrupt your sleeping?”

Rowan flinches rapidly raising her head and unfocused stares ahead with confused:

“Sorry.”

“Stay after class, young lady.”

Teacher continues complicated explanations, which none of the students listen to and Darrow finds himself more interesting task. Good stud Rowan falls asleep in the middle of the lesson isn’t something ordinary. It can’t be happening at all because it discriminates against straight-D students. Today Rowan just stares at blackboard not trying to take notes as she usually do. The bags under her eyes can be seen from afar and Brandon thinks how didn’t he notice it before. Oh, yeah. He didn’t look. Blatantly turned away when Rowan appeared in a view and kept silence swallowing a deaf “hello”. _Proud_. Brandon is fucking _proud_.

He catches her after the lesson in school hall grabbing her wrist and not giving a fuck about few stink-eyes. Rowan shivers and tiredly looks at him like she’s about to fall down right here. “What do you want?” Darrow doesn’t react on a rudeness of her tone.

“You look like shit.”

“Again?”

Rowan, of course, incorrectly interprets his words, her shoulders tense and she waits for new mockery which Brandon for some reason can’t define anymore. He'd run out of jokes about her leaving only innuendos that look more like flirt. Right now it seems Rowan isn’t ready appreciate it.

“Do you even sleep?”

Her wrist in vice of his fingers looks tiny, squeeze harder and it breaks. Like she doesn’t care. Rowan looks away slowly suppressed shrugging her shoulders and throwing off his attention if it’s troublesome fly. Brandon stays because he feels he should be right here right now to listen to her short-spoken answers.

“You look like a fucking ghost.”

“Can’t sleep.”

All gravity of this admission settles on the finger-tips reminding of the reasons why they’re here. Why Rowan avoids him and sends timid wistful looks. Brandon exhales thinking that he must do something.

“I need your help. With math or physic or what bullshit we just had. You’re smart. Would you help?”

Rowan doesn’t even try to say no, just absently nods. Maybe she didn’t listen to him because it’s like somebody flipped a switch and she can’t wake up. Brandon squeeze her hand one more time before lets it go.

“I’ll come by at seven.”

***

Her room smells like true cozy home and like wax of candles. Brandon throws backpack on floor and takes off sweatshirt, keeping t-shirt (it’s not like he wants to reduce the distance by a few layers of clothing) and sits on a bed with charming smile. Rowan crosses her arms.

“So what do you need help with?”

He wants to pull her and fall on pillows together so they can continue what they started long ago. Instead, Brandon takes off sneakers, reclines on bed and nods at the place near him.

“Lay down, I don’t bite.” when she looks at him with curiosity he explains like it’s obvious: “You won’t last long without sleeping. You really need to sleep and if you’re scared I will protect. Let’s go.”

“I’m not scared.”

But she has sleepy look and her voice is weak, so Brandon’s sure he’s already won this argument. Rowan carefully lays near him after a few minutes of hesitation, looking with suspicion. She’s too tired to argue, then so be it. Darrow stares at the ceiling trying to calm down fast-beating heart. He’s, damn, in Rowan’s bedroom with her by his side and they haven’t kissed properly yet. Not to mention they hate each other for everybody around. World’s finally gone mad and Brandon, look at him, doesn’t even care.

“Why are you doing it?” quietly whispers Rowan somewhere near his shoulder. Darrow takes a full-breath and closes eyes. She has fucking awesome habit of asking puzzled questions.

“You need to sleep, Rowan. I’ve already said.”

“No, I’m not about it. Why…”

“Don’t know. It seems right thing to do.”

She is kind of satisfied with answer or just doesn’t have a strength to ask further. Brandon feels how she snuggles up to him and thinks _“just don’t cry, don’t cry”_ but she falls asleep closing her eyes and steady breathing.

This planet’s started to spin the other way because Brandon gently brushes hair from her face and slowly starts to fall asleep himself.


End file.
